Starting Life Anew
by Cherry8914
Summary: Just when the twins and Arwen thought they were losing their father again, a young mortal girl comes into their lives. Will she be able to lighten their hearts? Will they be able to show her a loving family? Used to be titled 'Courage In the Smallest'
1. Her Life

A/N: Hey everyone, so it took a while but I'm finally back with this story with loads of ideas…however I do need your help. I've decided I want to write a little about young Lalaith's life BEFORE she journeys with the Fellowship of the Ring. No matter what I am writing about her life before this…however I need your help with this: should this fanfic be retiled and just be about her life before…and then make a new one called 'Courage in the Smallest' about her journey with the Fellowship? HELP! Please!

Until I have opinion…here it is…finally…lol…

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in here except for the ones that you do not recognize such as Lalaith, her parents, random elves or humans and the ranger in the next chapter. I am making NO money off of this…sadly…and I especially do NOT own Legolas, Aragorn, or the twins…-cries- I would love to own any of the four…however I do not…which may be a good thing. Based on the books/movies Lord of the Rings by J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson

Summary: Lalaith was a four-year old mortal girl when Elrond's sons Elrohir and Elladan found her. They saved her from her own parents; of course they did not know this for her parents were killed by a group of orcs. They took her back to their father where she became their foster sister. The family had to teach Lalaith that she was not the bad girl her parents made her believe, but that she was a beautiful, smart and courageous, young girl who needed the chance to show everyone how sweet she could actually be. They have to help her step out into the world that she has been kept from for all these years. Finally when things are starting to look up for the mortal a group of elves begin to talk to her, telling her that the Lord of Rivendell does not really love her, that he and his family only kept her because they felt they had to. What happens when she begins to believe this? Will the Prince of Mirkwood and Aragorn be able to show her that everything they have told her is not true? Years later a council is called to decided the destiny of the One Ring. Will courage be found in the most unlikely group? Or will they fail?

Or: Lalaith is Lord Elrond's foster daughter. Dan and Ro found her in a village that had burnt down, what happens when they take her back to their father? What happens when she meets Prince Legolas and they become very good friends? Everything is going great for Lalaith, but when a group of elves begin teasing her and she realizes that she's in love what will happen when the elf she loves goes on a journey with a group that might not ever return? Then to mess things up ever worse Lady Galadriel tells Lord Elrond that he must let his mortal foster daughter go with on the journey with the Fellowship.

Rated R because of some talk of child abuse

Sorry the first chapter is so short...it just explains Lalaith's life before Rivendell...NOW on with the story…again!

OH! P.S. I need a beta…pwease? It would be greatly appreciated!

Prologue: Her Life

The village was busy as usual during the fall, trying to harvest their plants to survive the hard winter they knew was to come. Men, young and old, worked in the fields along with a few women spread among them. As the sun began to fade the work was pushed off until tomorrow as every journeyed home to clean up. Some of them were going home to be with their families, others going home only to leave again to go to the pub. This was the case of Garulf, a man in his late forties. He was often found at the pub until late at night, usually joined by his wife. His wife was a beautiful middle-aged woman known throughout the village for her sewing skills. No one would have guessed the couple hid a terrible secret. However many did wonder about the strange couple.

Most of the town felt sorry for them, orcs had attacked their family only a couple of years back while they had been traveling. Their three sons and daughter had been killed, leaving behind their youngest daughter near death. Although the couple seemed the same to everyone else in the village, life for the only daughter was not the same. They took their anger, confusion and frustration of that horrible night on her.

The girl had grown up loved and cared for until that horrible night. She was plagued with nightmares most night after night. Once she was old enough in the eyes of her parents, she began doing most of the housework. When she should have been outside playing with the other children her own age, she was inside cleaning up after her parents and caring for them when they came home drunk from the pub. All of this was too much for a four-year old…but no one noticed.

Late that evening after Garulf and his wife had gone to bed, they were awakened by a terrified scream coming from their daughter.

"Me sorry! Me…me w-wont do it again! Me promise!" The four-year old blonde haired girl told her mother and father, trying to show them she would wake them again. However, even at her young age, she knew it was useless. Try as she might to keep from waking them, she could never hold back her screams.

"Sorry? If it were not for you, your mother and I would still be asleep. Instead we have a good-for-nothing daughter who wakes us up screaming when the moon is high in the sky." Her father told her, his dark blue eyes staring into hers. "Did we learn nothing from the last time?" He took a step towards her.

The little girl whimpered as she backed up against the wall, scared of her own father. She glanced at her mother who was laying on the bed, glaring at her.

The little girl let out a cry as her father's hand met her face. "You'll never be more than a good-for-nothing child! You can't even clean right!" He slapped her once again before his foot met her tiny stomach. The girl fell to the floor, sobbing as she tried to curl into a ball to protect herself.

"Garulf, do not waist your time on her. She is worthless...come back to bed. In the morn we shall have her fetch some more ale for you, for I know that you have run out." His wife told him as she closed her eyes, ignoring her crying daughter.

Garulf did as he was told after giving the girl another hard kick, ignoring the sobs, and climbed back into the bed.

The little girl slowly and painfully stood up walking out of the room. She had once again woken up her parents because she had had yet another nightmare. For the last couple of years, she had had the same nightmare, sometimes every night, sometimes she went without it for months. Every time she tried to find comfort in her parents, it was the same...they beat her. Since she had grown older, she knew not to anger her parents after they had been drinking the towns' ale...for when she did...it ended badly. Usually it was only her fathers who hurt her, kicking her or slapping her, although her mother would sometimes pull her long hair or slap her whenever she felt her daughter had done something wrong.

For a couple years now the girl had learned to take care of her parents, and herself. She would clean her wounds after they were done with her, then cook, or clean the house, or even help her drunken father into bed. She tried her hardest never to make them angry, but somehow she always did. No matter what she did it never made them happy, they reminded her everyday how useless she was. When she had first been born they had loved her...but then orcs killed her older siblings and then her parents began drinking the ale. Early on she had leaned that the drink was bad, and she had even tried telling her parents what she thought...that was when her father began beating her. The town hardly ever saw the child, for her parents kept her in the house where no one would see her. Her room was the closet next to the back door that led to the horses. The town thought nothing of it, why would such a couple hurt their child?

They would never know how much her life was affected by the things her parents said or told her. They never stopped when they heard her cry out at night...they didn't care. So the little girl grew up too early, for she was only four and did everything around the house and the yard. She never spoke, never played with the other children, always thinking she deserved what she was getting...

The girl painfully made her way to the back door, and held a brown cloth to her lip where it had been split open. She took shallow breaths to stop the pain coming from her stomach, there would soon be a bruise there...in the shape of a footprint. "Me be good...me pramose. Me won't be bad no more." She told the star filled sky above her. She always promised she would be good and never understood why she was always told she was bad when she did as she was told...that would all end soon.

Closing her eyes, she wished for a family where she was cared for and loved…where she did things the way that they wanted them done. Unknown to her…she was about to get her wish.


	2. Perhaps There is Hope

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in here except for the ones that you do not recognize such as Lalaith, her parents, random elves or humans and the ranger in the next chapter. I am making NO money off of this…sadly…and I especially do NOT own Legolas, Aragorn, or the twins…-cries- I would love to own any of the four…however I do not…which may be a good thing. Based on the books/movies Lord of the Rings by J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson

A/N: So it took a while, however I'm baaaack. Just to warn you, this chapter has not been beta read! You have been warned! I just wanted to get it up to show I was back!

Perhaps There is Hope

**Freca glanced beside him at the two cloak figures which road with him and his companions. They were the same two, which often rode when them over the past years...and many before they were even born. Although the two figures wore cloaks in a dark mossy green, they were unlike the dark cloaks the rangers wore. Their cloaks were more elegant and seemed to stay in better shape than the others cloaks. Their horses too were different, much stronger and valiant. The air around the horses and riders seemed stronger, this being that both horses and riders were that of elven kind. The riders were the twins of Lord Elrond of Rivendell, Lords Elladan and Elrohir. As far as any rider knew, or remembered, the elven twins had been riding with their company for thousands of years, ever since the horrifying incident with their mother, Celebrian. **

**The Lady of Rivendell had been taken by a group of orcs, beaten and tortured. The twins had been able to save their mother from death and hurry her back to their father, however not even the magnificent healer could heal his wife's spirit. She no longer found life fulfilling and was quickly fading. Her family sent her to live in the Undying Lands, or the Grey Havens. A place where she could be at peace and fully heal. **

**Driven by their anger and hatred of the monsters that had ruined their mother, the twins had set out with the Rangers, killing any orc that came across their path. The eldest, Elrohir would follow his younger brother anywhere. He had promised his mother that he would look out for Elladan, and he would never go back on his promise. However, the twins were as close as could be, and it was no burden to follow his brother around. **

**The spring afternoon sun shone brightly in the sky above them, a gentle breeze cooling the air. **

**The only sound was that of the horse's hooves hitting the ground and the whisper of the breeze. **

**Elladan and Elrohir had been traveling with the Rangers for three days short of two months, it was time for them to journey back home to see their father. Pulling the hood of his cloak down, Elladan revealed his head full of dark hair and soft pale facial features. Doing as his brother had, Elrohir pulled his hood down as well, his ever watchful grey eyes scouting the area before them. The turn off for them to take would appear soon. **

**Freca nodded to them, "Thank you for your help once again My Lords."**

**Both twins nodded, but neither said a word. They never did. As one, they turned and led their horses down the opposite path, almost completely hidden by trees and bushes. The Rangers rode on to continue on their journey, none knowing when they would see the two elves again. Perhaps it would be in only a few years, or perhaps never again in their life time, for elves were strange beings with no sense of actual time, they lived forever. **

**Down the path, Elrohir chanced a glance at his brother. Although their mother had been taken and then sent to the Undying Lands many years ago, it still greatly affected both of them. But, sometimes Elrohir worried about his brother, he had taken it harder than any of them. Since that day, Elladan swore revenge against the orcs, killing all of them in his path. Elrohir followed his brother to help keep his rage down and to keep an eye on him…and perhaps he too enjoyed killing the monsters.**

**It was not long before the twins came across a fork in the road, one path led to a human village, one to nothing but open fields, and the last would eventually led to the turn off to take them back to Rivendell. **

**Just as they were turning to take the path that would lead them home, their sensitive elven ears picked up a strange sound. **

**"Do you hear…?" Began Elladan.**

**"Screaming?" Elrohir finished, nodding his head. "Do you smell…?"**

**"The smoke?" Elladan finished, quickly turning his horse around to take the first path. **

**Elrohir quickly followed, and soon the twins had their horses in a full gallop, hurrying towards the village. They only hoped that they would not be too late. **

**A cloud of black and gray smoke filled the air before them as they grew closer. A foul odder filled the air as well; making it a little more difficult to breathe the closer they grew to the village. By the time they reached the village, it was almost in ruins from the fires being set to the huts. Orcs ran around, catching those who were trying to escape.**

**Their anger soon returned as they saw the horrid creatures before them. Bringing out their weapons, Elladan with a sword and Elrohir with a bow and arrow, they crept forward, hoping to save as many people as possible. The orcs who had not heard of the elven twins skills, laughed at the two of them, but the older ones began to back away slowly, trying to regroup. With war like cries, the twins began fighting, thankful for the mortal men who also began fighting back. Perhaps there was now hope for their village and their people to make it through this. **

**Soon all the orcs lay dead, spread out over the village grounds. The humans watched the elven twins began helping them with the wounded. The monsters had killed many, only a handful had survived the attack. The men carried the bodies of the orcs to make a pile to be burned, while the few women helped the elves with the wounded. By the time the count was finished, fifteen had died, leaving seven alive. **

**Houses were searched for more survivors, however none were found until they came to the last hut. Elrohir's keen elven ears picked up the sound of a muffled cry coming from nearby. **

**"Elladan!" He called out the door, waving his brother over. "I have found someone. " He said, stepping aside so his brother could enter.**

**Together the two began searching for the crying child. Before long, Elladan came to a pile of blankets in a back room. The pile was squirming as though something lay beneath them. It seemed as though only the top blanket had been lightly burned, for as he picked them up carefully, the rest were unharmed. Lifting the last one, he found a young mortal child staring back at him with dark blue eyes. The child was a little girl, looking to be around three or four in mortal years. She wore a dark brown nightgown, covered with filth and dirt. **

**He gently picked her up and tried to calm her cries, glaring over her head at his twin who was chuckling at him.**

**"If you think that it is so easy dear brother, why do you not try to calm her?" Elladan wondered, holding out the child to his brother.**

**Without a word to his brother, Elrohir took the child and began to rock her gently, whispering soothing elvish words to calm her. It was not long until the child quieted, staring at the two strangers with curiosity.**

**Looking up at his brother, Elrohir smiled at the shocked look on his face. **

**"By the grace of the Valar! How do you do that? How do you always manager to do that? You helped Naneth with Arwen and you even helped Ada with Estel!" He groaned with frustration.**

**Elrohir chuckled once more as he looked back down at the child. "I watched Naneth care for Arwen, then since neither of them were around to help Ada when Estel arrived, I simply did as I remember Naneth doing. 'Tis not that hard brother, even Estel could now do it."**

**"Shall we take her to the others and see if she belongs to any of them?" Elladan wondered, walking towards the door.**

**Meeting the humans outside the hut, the twins showed the girl to them and questioned who she belonged to. They were told the child belonged to a strange couple that never allowed the girl outside. Apparently both the mother and father could often be found passed out from too much ale, leaving the small girl to clean up after them. No one knew the child's name, nor did they wish to keep her unless they had to.**

**Elladan's anger flared, but he kept his face free of emotions. Were these humans so selfish that they would leave a small child to defend for herself?**

**Placing a calming hand on his brother's shoulder, Elrohir nodded his thanks, "We shall think of something, thank you."**

**The humans nodded and went back to fixing their village. Walking away from them towards their horses, which stood quietly to the side, they began speaking in hushed voices.**

**"Tis no wonder most elves cannot stand to be around edians!" Elladan said with a shake of his head.**

**"Not all edians are as such brother, as the Rangers have proven to us time and time again." Elrohir reminded him, although he agreed with his brother.**

**Sighing, Elladan nodded and took the reins down from the saddle of his horse, "Shall we take her to Ada? He will know where to place her."**

**"Do you realize that you were the one to suggest that with Estel as well?" He chuckled, "Yes, we shall take her to Adar. Though you know as well as I do what he shall say." He gracefully jumped onto his own horse, being careful of the child still in his arms.**

**Elladan did the same and led the way down the path, "Nay brother dear, Adar has had enough raising children. He shall find her a good family to stay with."**

**However, both brothers knew that this was most likely untrue. Their father had a soft spot for mortal children, especially after Estel had lived with them for so many years. **

**"I say that within a day of arriving home we have a new sister. Let us make a bet. The loser must a dinner for our home coming."**

**Elladan thought for a moment before nodding, "Alright, tis a bet. I say no new sister and you say new sister." He glanced at the child who had now moved to have one hand griping Elrohir's tunic while two fingers on her other hand were placed in her mouth. **

**She was watching the twins with interest; no fear came from her. She trusted these new strangers; they seemed nice, a lot nicer than her mommy and daddy. **

**"I believe she has calmed down enough to tell us her name."**

**Elrohir nodded and looked down at the child to see her now looking up at him.**

**"What is your name little one?" He asked her softly, switching back to common tongue.**

**She was quiet for a moment, looking at them as if she did not understand what they were asking her. Finally she tilted her head to one side, "Girl?" She wondered.**

**Elladan's eyes widened as he glanced over at his brother. How did the child not know her own name? Had her parents never taught the child her true name? What kind of parents would do such a thing? So many questions were running through his mind.**

**Elrohir, seeing the child's fear that she had done something wrong, gave her a smile, "My name is Elrohir…though you my little one, maybe call me Ro." He knew his name, as well as his brothers, was a handful for a child to pronounce. Estel had had trouble with it until he was at least five or six, though perhaps he had just grown accustomed to their nicknames. "And that over there," he pointed to his brother, "is my brother Elladan; however you may call him Dan."**

**"Hello little one." Elladan greeted, coming out of his thoughts.**

**The child nodded her head, making her blonde curls bounce around her face. "Ro and Dan funny people!" She scrunched her face up as though she were thinking very hard. "No tiny people, nope, nope, nope. Tall…ears like…" She made a point with her fingers, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. Suddenly her eyes widened, "El…elvf…elves!" She clapped her hands together; glad she had remembered that. She had often heard her parents talking about them, though usually it was nothing good. It was always about how they thought themselves better than others…but Dan and Ro did not seem mean at all.**

**The twins glanced at one another, how did the mortal child know about their kind?**

**"Child?" Elrohir wondered, bringing her attention back to him, "Do you know about elves?"**

**She nodded, "Momma and daddy told me. They say if I really good, I meet them! Lookie! Me a good girl!" Her smile warmed their hearts. The girl was not sure what she had finally done to be a good girl, and she wished she knew so that she could continue to do it.**

**"Yes, yes you are." Elladan told her, his eyes searching the area around them to keep them safe. **

**"What I do? Momma said I a bad girl." She said, hanging her head. "Momma angry with me." She whispered, sniffing a little.**

**Elrohir rubbed her back, "Shhh." He whispered, trying to calm her once more.**

**There are lots of elves there you can meet." He smiled as a smile came from the mortal once again.**

**She nodded eagerly, "Yes pwease!"**

**The twins smiled and began to tell her all about their home in Rivendell. That evening, they stopped earlier than they normally would, knowing that the mortal had to be tired from all the riding. Finding a safe area they began to set up camp. The child willingly helped them gather some branches for the fire and watched as Elladan began to place the branches in order to make a fire.**

**"Why do you not lie down? I promise that Dan and I will let no harm come to you." A dinner of berries and special elvish bread had been eaten not long ago, and now the young mortal sat between the brothers, her head nodding as she tried to fall asleep.**

**Rubbing her eyes she nodded with a large yawn. Standing up, Elrohir scooped her up into his arms and laid her down in the bedding Elladan had laid out for her. Covering her up, he brushed a hand over her face as he whispered, "Quel kaima," (Good night)**

**Elladan watched from his place next to the fire, he and Elrohir would take turns keeping watch that night, neither one needing much sleep. They stayed awake talking about their journey home until the moon was high in the sky. They then bid one another good night and Elrohir drifted off to sleep. It was not long until Elladan's eyes glazed over en elvish sleep as well, knowing they were safe for the time being. **

**The younger mortal began to dream, as she often did, dark dreams of monsters. Awaking shaking and sweaty, afraid to move, she slowly glanced around, trying to remember where she was. Finally gathering her courage, she scrambled to her feet and made her way over towards the twins. Would they be angry with her for waking them? Hearing her footsteps, Elladan woke up as she was leaning over him. If she had been looking at him, she would have realized he slept with his eyes opened. As the clouds of sleep left his eyes, he sat up quietly, hearing her whisper his brother's name. "No child, tis Dan. Are you alright?" He wondered, noticing the fear in her voice and eyes.**

**"I had a bad dream." She told him, looking around once again as though the monsters in her dreams were watching her and ready to jump out to take her.**

**"Ah, let me wake Ro." His brother was always better at comforting Estel after nightmares than he had been. **

**"I'm up." Came Elrohir's voice as he too sat up. Holding out his arms to the young mortal, she quickly jumped into his arms. "What haunted your dreams so?"**

**She closed her eyes, only to open them back up again. Both twins could see the fear in them. "There was a bad man…he…he sent monsters after people…they…they hurts them! Then a big…big…red eye! It's scary, it looked at me!" She began sobbing into Elrohir's shirt. **

**He rubbed soothing circles on her back a she cried, glancing up as his brother got to his feet. Elladan came back moments later with a canteen full of water, holding it out towards them. "Here child, drink this." He said softly, smiling when she looked at him. **

**"See Dan," Elrohir said, "Tis easy to comfort a child. "**

**She watched the two brothers, drying her tears with her tiny fists. Once most of her tears were gone, she placed her middle and ring fingers in her mouth, sucking on them gently. "What you say?" She asked, though her fingers muffled it.**

**"I told him that comforting you was not hard."**

**Nodding as though she understood, she yawned and cuddling against Elrohir. **

**"Sleep, no monsters shall haunt your dreams again." **

**The young mortal soon fell into a dreamless sleep, waking up refreshed in the morning. After a breakfast of berries, they were back on the horses, riding towards Rivendell. The day wore on and the twins learned that the child was a very obedient and a polite child who rarely fussed. Although they were happy for this, they also wondered why a child so young acted so old. She would talk quietly, answering their questions and asking some of her own. Once she asked about her parents and the twins had no choice but to tell them of their deaths, meaning that they would never come back. She cried to Elladan who was carrying her on his horse that afternoon and he comforted her easily. It was then that Elrohir told her of their own mother's passing. That she had been hurt and although her father had been able to heal her wounds, she was not as happy as she once had been. Thus she had sailed to an Elven Haven to be at peace. The twins were not sure if the mortal child had understood them, but she did understand that they too no longer had their mother. **

**To cheer her up, they spoke about their adventures and their sister Arwen as well as their younger brother Estel who she was sure to meet. **

**By nightfall, they had found that she was also a very open minded child and easy to please. She was unlike any other mortal child that they had met, including Estel. As they were getting closer to their home, a howl of wolves came, startling them. What was a pack doing so close to the gates?**

**"Wolves" The twins cried together, their eyes searching for the animals. They quietly took out their swords as they leaped from their horses. **

**Elladan glanced at the frightened mortal child still on his horse. Although she said no words, her eyes were filled with tears, her fingers back in her mouth. Surprised by her bravery he tried giving her a comforting smile. "We shall protect you, you need not to worry."**

**Turning to his twin, he muttered quickly, "Ro, we must send her on with the horses. She could die if she stays."**

**Elrohir nodded and leaned over to his horse, whispering elven words in the horse's ear. Many elves believe that their horses understood their language, for they always did as they were told and seemed to know when to obey. "Make haste to Rivendell, protect the child." His horse stomped a foot and nodded his head as if he understood what he was to do. **

**"Me scared." The young mortal finally whispered, looking at Elrohir. **

**"I know, however you must stay brave for me. Can you do that?" Once she nodded he continued, "Good girl, now you must journey on to Rivendell for me. The horses know their home and shall watch over you. Now you must do something for me, can you do that?" Again she nodded. "When you arrive in Rivendell, find an elf named Lord Elrond. Tell him Dan and I am safe, though we need help. He will know what to do. Can you remember this?"**

**"Yes." She whispered, nodding her head. "I help you Ro." She said, sniffing to keep her tears back.**

**Elrohir smiled, though it was tight as another howl sounded. "Be brave." He told her as Elladan patted his horse and quickly muttered a few words. The two watched as the horse began galloping off, the mortal child holding on tightly, and Elrohir's horse following close behind. **

**Turning around, their weapons before them, they slowly began backing up, waiting for the wolves to arrive. **


	3. Helping Hands

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in here except for the ones that you do not recognize such as Lalaith, her parents, random elves or humans and the ranger in the next chapter. I am making NO money off of this…sadly…and I especially do NOT own Legolas, Aragorn, or the twins…-cries- I would love to own any of the four…however I do not…which may be a good thing. Based on the books/movies Lord of the Rings by J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson

Staring a New Life

"Heruamin?" (My Lord) Came a timid voice from the door way.

That afternoon, the Elven Lord Elrond had stayed in his study to work on the paper work that always managed to pile up. The city had been quiet since the twins had been gone and he had not had to apologize to any elves for his sons' behaviors. That seemed to be a custom almost every day; apologizing to some poor elf who had walked into his sons' traps. Although the traps had calmed down over the years, you could still swear the twins were in their hundred's instead of thousands. He prayed the day would come soon that Elladan grew up so that Elrohir would stop following his brother.

Pausing the quill over the paper, Elrond glanced up at the elven maiden standing there. "Uma?" (Yes) He wondered.

Wringing her hands together, she said in a rush, "*Master Elrohir and Elladan's horses have been spotted. However Masters Elrohir and Elladan are not with them…instead there seems to be a human child in their place.*"

Dropping his quill, Elrond quickly stood to his feet, his mind reeling with all the possibilities of what trouble the twins had gotten themselves into now. He was getting too old for this, soon he would start to have grey hair from all the worry those two put him through.

"*Do the horses or the child appear injured?*" He wondered, knowing they had only a few moments before the horses came through the gates.

Together they made their way down the hallway, "N'uma Heruamin." (No my lord) Came her reply quickly as they turned the corner. Hearing a door open, Elrond barely paused as he passed by, however his daughter's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"*Ada! Idhrenion and Arbellason have returned without Elrohir and Elladan!*" (Father) The Evenstar's eyes were wide with fear and panic.

She loved her brothers dearly and hated it when they left to hunt orcs. Since their mother's passing to the Grey Heavens, she was terrified the same would happen to her brothers. She could not handle losing any more family members.

"*I know tinuamin.*" (My daughter) Was all Elrond managed to say as they hurried from their home.

They arrived just as the horses and the mysterious child came through the gates. Both the elven horses came to a stop before the Elf Lord, Evenstar and elven maiden. Stomping the ground impatiently, they nodded their heads up and down as the child on Elladan's horse cried.

Calming both the horses and the child with soft elven words, Elrond's steadied one horse while Arwen steadied the other. Reaching up, the elven maiden managed to grab the crying child, holding her close to her chest, bouncing her slightly to try and calm her. The mortal girl's face was stained with tears, her body quivering with each new sob. She was stiff in the unfamiliar woman's arms, afraid of the new surroundings.

Seeing one of the elves who worked in the stables hurrying towards them, Elrond and Arwen allowed him to take the horses, turning their attention to the crying child. Smoothing a hand over her head carefully, Elrond quickly looked for any serious injuries, frowning as he saw part of a large bruise on her shoulder and another on one of her arms.

"Shhh child, you are safe." He told her, glancing at Arwen as she moved closer, rubbing a hand gently over the child's back. Elrond needed to know where his sons were.

"What is your name little one?"

Through her tears, he was able to hear her say that she did not know. Elladan and Elrohir had managed to convince her that her name was not 'girl'; however they had not been sure about what to call her. Find this odd, Elrond did his best to give her a smile. "Little one, do you know where the elves are whose horses you were with?"

"D-Dan and and R-Ro in twouble." She whispered. "T-tell Ewond t-tell him wolves."

Arwen gasped softly, looking at her father. The message was clear enough. Elladan and Elrohir had run into a pack of wolves and had sent the child to safety. Although Elrond new that his sons were able to defend themselves, he still worried for a pack of wolves was dangerous.

"Erulissë," Elrond said, taking the child from her arms. "Find Glorifindel and have him gather a small group to aid my sons. Idhrenion and Arbellason will show them the way. And make great haste!"

As Erulissë left, Elrond managed to calm down the crying child. He wanted to get the child to the Halls of Healing to check her over further.

"You tell Ewond help them?" The child wondered softly, giving a small hiccup.

Elrond chuckled, "I am Elrond, little one. Do not worry, Elladan and Elrohir shall be helped."

"You promise?" She wondered, sticking her middle and ring finger in her mouth.

Elrond smiled, "I promise. Do you know why I promise you this?"

The child frowned as if she was thinking seriously about it. Finally she shook her head, "Why?"

"I am their father and I sent some very strong elves to help them." He told her, turning to face Arwen as she began speaking.

"They shall return before night fall." She promised, smoothing a hand over the child's blonde hair.

Turning the best she could in Elrond's arms, the tilted her head, a questioning look in her eyes.

"My name is Arwen, I am Ro and Dan's sister." She answered with a gentle smile.

"Pretty." The girl giggled, leaning closer into Elrond, for some reason she felt safe in the elf's arms. Perhaps it was because she knew he was Elladan and Elrohir's father, he would keep her safe.

Laughing softly, Arwen tapped the child's nose lightly. "Thank you. You are very pretty as well."

"Fank you!" Came her giggling reply with another hiccup.

Arwen followed her father back into their home, knowing that he needed to check the little girl over. Arriving at the Halls of Healing, Arwen held the doors open for her father and the child, closing them once they were through.

The room was large with a number of beds spread out evenly; curtains were used to separate patients when needed. The walls were white and cream with carvings in the wood and candle sticks placed around to bring light to the room in the darkness.

"Alright little one," He said, setting her down on one of the soft beds in the room. "I am going to check you over to make sure you are not hurt."

She nodded slowly, staring at Elrond with wide eyes.

"Does anything hurt?" He wondered, taking one of her arms in his hands, trying his best to push her sleeve up enough to look at it. He was getting nothing accomplished with the dress she was wearing. Although it was lose and old looking, it was still tight enough where he could not properly check her over.

"Arwen, could you bring me the smallest gown you can find from the wardrobe in the corner?" He asked of his daughter, not taking his eyes off of a nasty bruise he had found.

"Of course Ada." Arwen said. It took her a moment to move, for her eyes too were hooked on the bruise.

Making her towards the wardrobe, she opened it soundlessly and began searching for the smallest gown she could find. Shaking her head, she pulled her hands back, "Ada, they will all be too big for her."

Elrond was quiet for a moment. He knew where a gown small enough for the child would be. However, they were in a special part in his study…a part that held memories of his beloved wife. "In my study…behind the portrait of the forest, there is a room." He swallowed, "In the wardrobe are some of the gowns from when you were an elfling. You should find a gown suitable."

Walking over towards her father, she leaned down to kiss his cheek, "I shall return shortly Ada."

All the children had known about the room, but out of respect for their father, they had never entered the room. They knew it held many painful memories for their father…and also memories that they did not want to remember.

As Arwen left to find a gown, Elrond continued talking to the young mortal girl.

"Aier, how did you get this bruise?" He wondered, looking up at her. (Short One/Little One)

The little girl began squirming a little, "Me fell down?" She tried.

Elrond frowned, hearing the lie, but said nothing more about it for a moment. "Does it hurt?" He pressed against it lightly, letting up as she whimpered. "Forgive me."

By the time Arwen returned, Elrond had found scratches on the child's knees and legs and feared what he would find elsewhere.

"Ada?" Arwen wondered, holding out the gown for him to take.

The gown she had found would be just a little big on the mortal girl, but it would work well enough until they could have something made. The material was a soft and comfortable purple with bits of silver embroidered in it.

"Aier?" (Little One) He wondered, "I am going to take off your dress now and let you wear this gown." He held it out for her to touch.

She smiled shyly, "Pretty." She whispered, glancing at Arwen who gave her a smile.

As he was doing this, Elrond examined the rest of her, frowning deeply at a particular nasty bruise in the shape of a foot print. "Aier…how did this happen? I know you did not fall down."

The girl's chin quivered, "Me bad girl…me…me woke…woke up momma and daddy…dey no like it." She whispered, swinging her legs a little.

Ignoring the gasp that came from his daughter, Elrond stood up and made his way towards one of the many cabinets. Opening the door, his eyes searched for the right container, pulling it down as he found it. Walking back over to them, he opened the jar full of a white colored lotion type substance.

"This will help them to heal faster." He explained to her, dipping his fingers into it and then applying some to the many bruises. "Aier…it was wrong of your parents to do this to you. Very wrong."

She shook her head, "Me a bad girl."

"No my child, no matter what you did, they never should have hurt you."

Elrond's heart wrenched with pain. What kind of parents would make their child believe she deserved to be hurt? He made a silent vow to make sure she was never hurt again.

By dinner time, the child was more comfortable around Elrond and Arwen. Arwen had chased her around the gardens, laughing in delight as the child giggled frantically, trying to stay out of the elven maiden's reach. Elrond had watched them from the bench for a while before joining them. It had shocked many of the elves to see the leader of their city running around after a little blonde mortal. It had been many years since they had seen Lord Elrond at such peace. Not since Estel had been in the city had there been this much laughter.

At dinner, the child sat next to Arwen with Elrond at the head of the table. Swinging her feet back and forward, she watched as Arwen and Elrond began to eat, but did not begin to eat the food before her.

Noticing this, Elrond frowned, "Do you not like the food Aier?" He wondered, raising an eyebrow.

The girl's eyes widened, "Me get all this?" She wondered, staring at her plate.

Arwen frowned, "Of course you do dear one. You must be hungry."

They watched as the girl slowly picked up her fork and began eating. However, they noticed she was stiff, as though she expected them to take the food away from her. It broke their hearts to see this.

In the middle of the meal, the doors to the small dining hall opened, revealing two identical elves. Elladan and Elrohir had returned. Although their clothes were caked with dirt and grime, they seemed to be unharmed.

"Ada!" Elrohir said quickly, his eyes only on his father. "Did a small mortal child come to you?"

"Dan, Ro!" Came the answer from the child herself.

Both the twins sighed in relief as the child came running towards them.

Elrond smiled as he watched Elrohir lifted the child up into his arms, holding her close.

"You kay?" She wondered, her blue eyes wide.

Elladan chuckled, rubbing a hand over her back. "We are fine, all thanks to you."

"Me help?" She wondered, her smile growing.

Tickling her, Elrohir nodded, "You were able to tell our father and he was able to send help to us."

Laughing she squirmed in his arms before snuggling closer to him as she yawned.

Getting to his feet, Elrond followed his daughter over towards his sons. "Welcome home my sons."

They smiled, "It is good to be back." They said together, making their father chuckle.

"Was everything taken care of?" Elrond asked, wondering if they needed to take precautions around the boarders.

Elladan nodded, "It seem to be a stray pack for we looked around for any signs of others and found none."

Nodding with relief Elrond said, "Then I believe it is a bath, dinner and bed for the two of you."

The twins groaned, "Ada!"

They were too old to have their father still be telling them when to go to bed. Of course, neither one would admit it, but a bath, dinner and then bed sounded heavenly.

"No arguments." Came their father's stern reply. "You have been gone for almost five months, fighting. Although the Rangers needed their rest, I am sure you two took most of the watches as well. Then you fought again today…"

"And yesterday." Elladan said, only to be elbowed in the side by his brother.

Elrohir gave his brother an annoyed look as he shook his head, knowing that there was no room for arguments now.

Elrond raised an eyebrow, "Bath, dinner, bed." His voice held no room for arguments, just as his sons had guessed.

"Yes Ada." They muttered together.

The twins loved their father dearly and knew he always had their best interest in mind, even if they felt like elflings every now and again.

Hearing a yawn, the elves turned their attention back to the mortal child.

"I believe it is someone else's bedtime as well." He said, a tiny bit of amusement on his face.

At his father's request, Elrohir handed the girl to him. The children smiled as the girl closed her eyes, tucking her head beneath Elrond's chin.

"Where shall she stay?" Arwen wondered.

Elrond thought for a moment, "For the time being, she shall stay in my room on the cot there. A new place can be very frightening at night."

The cot was a large couch, almost like a small bed. It was close to one of the windows where he would often sit to just think as he looked over the city. When his children were elflings, the cot had been used in case they had ever had nightmares and could stay in the same room as their parents.

Looking down at the child, he rubbed her back, "tell the twins and Arwen good night Aier."

Her tired blue eyes opened as she looked over at them. "Night Dan, Ro." She muttered through a yawn. "Night 'Wen." She snuggled closer to Elrond, placing her fingers in her mouth.

"Good night little one." Elladan said gently.

"Sleep well dear one." Came Arwen's good night.

"May your dreams be peaceful." Elrohir told her, reminding himself that he needed to tell his father about the child's nightmares. "*Ada, she dreamed of creatures last night. And the way she spoke, she has had the same dream many times before.*"

Elladan nodded, suddenly very serious, "*Adar…she spoke of a great red eye in her dreams…*"

Elrond became slightly alarmed by this news. There was only one great red eye that he knew about and it was pure evil. Before he could say anything about this, Elrohir spoke up.

"*She also spoke about monsters…we believe she was seeing orcs. If this was the first time she had had this nightmare, we would think nothing of the orcs, for the village she lived in was attacked and her parents killed by the disgusting creatures.*" He shook his head, placing a hand on his brother's arm as he felt Elladan's anger.

"*So she did have parents.*" Arwen stated hesitantly.

The twins nodded, frowns on both their faces. "*She did but I am not sure that I would call them parents. She does not know her name…it surprises me that she even knows her age, she is three years of age. She also helps far too much for my liking without any complaints.*"

Elladan nodded in agreement, "*She acts far too old for a child her age.*" He summarized for his brother.

Elrond nodded, understanding what his sons were telling him for he too had noticed how the young mortal girl acted. She acted more like an adult afraid of being a disappointment than a child with little cares as most children did. "*Thank you my sons*"

Holding the girl close, Elrond slowly made his way out of the room and down the wandering halls inside his home. His mind was filled with thoughts of the child in his arms. What was he going to do with her? Find a loving human family to give her to? What human family did he know that could handle a young child?

Perhaps an elven family to take her in? Those in Mirkwood were out of the question. Most could barely tolerate his youngest mortal son, let alone a mortal child without any connection to any elves. No, that would not work at all. However, maybe an elven family in Lothorien or Rivendell would do. They were not known to hold any prejudice against mortals.

He knew the child needed a loving and stable home. It was obvious that in her old home she had not been cared for and treated as she should have been. Anger still flowered through his veins at the thought of her parents raising a hand to her.

Opening the door to his room, he carried the child to the large cot and carefully laid her down. He placed a hand on her back and rubbed gentle circles as she whimpered at the loss of warmth. Pulling the blankets over her, he murmured some elven words to comfort her and smiled as she settled down.

Once he was sure she was sleeping soundly once again, he walked over to his bedside table and carefully moved a candle next to the cot incase she woke in the night. Once everything was in placed, he settled down in his own bed and soon his eyes clouded over in elven sleep. Tomorrow he would worry about what was to be done, for now he would rest.


End file.
